You Can Run Away With Me, Any Time You Want
by Emmilyyyyy
Summary: A quick Frerard story. You know, the usual :  Reviews would be good, thanks.


Frerard

You Can Run Away With Me, Anytime You Want 3

I walked into school and was welcomed with my usual greeting. A punch in the face. Then another, then another until I fell to the floor and fists were replaced by feet. Somebody with particularly large boots let the steel-toe make contact with my stomach. A circle formed around the group of people who were beating me up and more and more people joined in.

After what seemed like a long time I heard the bell sound and the crowd cleared, each of them giving me a final kick or punch before making their way to class. I lay there groaning in pain. I didn't want to get up but I knew I too had to get to class.

Chemistry was first lesson but I made a quick detour to the bathrooms to see what they'd done to me this time. Steadying myself on the wall as I walked and almost doubling over in pain I eventually made it. I leaned against the sink to look at the damage done to my face. Blood was flowing from my nose, which I already kind of knew seeing as I could taste the damn stuff. I could see a black eye forming, too.

I wiped all of the blood from my face and I made my way to my class, still using the wall for some support as I walked. The pain just added to what I already had from the days before. At least today was Friday and I could spend the next to days doing next to nothing in a free house for most of the weekend. I staggered through the corridor to my locker and picked up the books which I needed for Chemistry. I knew I was going to be so late but it was usual for me.

I made it to Chemistry and I walked through the door, late of course. As I did so, all of the eyes in the room fell onto me and I felt myself go red. I hated people looking at me.

"Gerard Way? Where have you been" the teacher asked me. Couldn't she see the state of what had just happened to my face?

"Yeah, sorry" I muttered sitting down in my seat.

I heard some people snigger and mutter faggot under their breaths. Yes, I was well aware that I was gay; I didn't need assholes to tell me!

I sat through Chemistry and it was boring as fuck. So was the rest of the day, actually. But at least I managed to only get beaten up a total of twice more. I was relieved that it was time for me to go home. I left school quickly, but I think everyone was too focused on their Friday night to bother with me. As soon as I got home I went straight to bed and fell asleep. Of course, my mom wasn't home. She was away for the weekend and I had the house all to myself, but nobody to share it with. I had no friends. My brother was with my mom, too, so I couldn't spend my time with him.

Saturday came quickly and I woke up around midday and wandered downstairs to make myself some coffee and grabs some toast. I decided, since it was such a nice day outside that I would go for a walk to the park.

After eating my toast and drinking my coffee I went up to my room. I hadn't checked out my bruises the night before as I had just fallen asleep right away. I had only changed into some pyjamas. I stood in front of the mirror and I pulled off my top first exposing my bruised torso. There were some new bruises and some old ones, too. I pressed at them and they hurt, and all I wanted to do was to get them covered up again. I changed into a black top and some black skinny jeans and I left the house, quickly putting on a hoody and some scruffy old black Converse.

The walk to the park didn't take long and I sat down under a large tree, in front of the river. It was peaceful and the sun shone and I kind of regretted wearing all black.

I watched as people walked past me on the path between me and the river not taking much notice until I saw one person in particular.

He looked about 16, like me, and he was also dressed in all black just as I was. Black skinny jeans and a black Misfits hoody. His shoes were a pair of slip on Vans. It wasn't any of this that drew me to him though... it was the fact he was the most beautiful being I had ever seen in my life. As he made his way past me it was as if time slowed. I looked at him, and he must have noticed because he looked back at me. His brown hair that was swept into a side fringe fell over his face as he turned to look at me but he pushed it back to the position it was in. His hazel-green and even slightly orange eyes met mine and he smiled slightly. I returned the smile. I noticed he had piercings, nose, lip and ears. I was never brave enough to have any myself.

As he passed me I realised I had no idea who this person was! I wanted to but he was disappearing. I watched as he walked away from me not turning back once to look at me. I felt a sort of, deflated feeling as I lost him.

For the rest of the weekend he never left my thoughts and dreams, however.

Who was he?


End file.
